five times the flowers
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon sent Emily flowers five different times and all different types of flowers
1. Stephanotis Roses

Stephanotis Roses

Emily walked into her apartment to find her mother and brother cooking dinner. "Hi mom and Brian" swiping a piece of red pepper from the cutting board

"Hi, Honey "Chloe says "how was practice?"

"It was alright fell off the bars twice"

"You have a deliver"

"What"

"Someone sent you flowers they are on the table"

"I wonder who sent them."Running into the dining room Emily sees the flowers on the table. She picks up the card and recognizes the handwriting "they are from Damon."

"Really, what does the card say?" Chloe asks she must have overhearing her

"Hey Emily,

Good luck with your invitational I will be there cheering for you.

-Damon"

"That was sweet of him I must call him and thank him" Emily puts the note down and smells the flowers taking in the sweet smell then grabs her cell phone to call Damon.


	2. Hydrangeas

Hydrangeas

Damon handing her a bouquet of Hydrangeas. "you ready?"

"I've been ready all week! I can't wait to show you around the city." She puts the flowers in a vase that was in her kitchen and pulled Damon out the apartment door.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"A music festival in central park and drinks after," Emily said "I remember you enjoy listening to new and up and coming bands and singers, so this seemed like a good idea."

"Definitely! That sounds amazing"

As they walked down the streets to central park from her apartment "do you remember the first time I gave you flowers? And what type they were?"

"Of course, I just got home from practice and my mom said there were flowers on the table for me and the flowers were Stephanotis Roses."

"Good memory I wanted to say some more romance on the card but I didn't want you mom to read it."

"Damon, my mother would have been fine with that I glad they were not sent to the gym with a romance note I don't Sasha would not have been so happy."

I wanted to write something romantic but I failed with trying to make Romantic gestures but I failed miserably at it for four years, but… I hope that that's going to change right now" Damon said, smiling at the ground.

"It has changed "Emily said quietly. "Damon… what are you asking me?"

"Right now? Nothing I want to see how this date goes first but I want you to know that I like you and I want you to like me back. But I know that is going to take some time many more given our history back…"

"I do like you I was just scared you didn't feel the same way I didn't want to ruin anything."Emily said looking at Damon for his reaction.

You should have told me but I am glad. Anyway… I just wanted you to know that the flowers aren't going to stop. They're kind of our thing now," he said "Let's continue walking to our date."

"It's not a date yet."

"our quasi-date"

I'm about to quasi leave you here and go home."

I'll shut up now."


	3. Stargazer lilies

Stargazer lilies

She and Kaylie had spent the past four days mourning the end of their relationships, but they'd jumped back into the real world fairly quickly they even started going on a date or two with people from the college they go to but they still wanted their exs back. Still Emily was more than a little depressed. She let herself into her off campus apartment, fully planning to indulge in some ice cream and Nicolas Sparks movies, and spotted a vase of white Stargazer lilies on the coffee table in the living room. She smiled to herself, thinking Kaylie picked them up on her way to work at the law office. Then she remembers she didn't have a chance to stop at home today and there was a card with her name on it.

Emily,

I am so sorry for breaking up with you. I made a stupid decision letting my manager control my personal life. Please give me another chance.

-Damon

"Damon has realized he is an idiot and that his manager is not that great"

Emily jumped a mile. She hadn't heard Kaylie come in, much less come up right behind her. "Yes but you and I already knew that."

"Agree. Come on, I picked up dinner from the local diner around the corner"


	4. carnations and gardenias

Emily Kmetko won the All around gold medal a girl who trained at the YMCA is now the new AA Olympic gold medalist

Emily walked through the door of her apartment at the Olympic village after the AA medal she shared the apartment with the AA silver medalist Payson. The first thing she noticed on the coffee table was a big bouquet of carnations and gardenias and an envelope with her name of in. she smells the flowers and opens the envelope

Emily,

It was an honor to see you perform and win your Olympic gold medal I am so proud of you mustang I knew you could do it. I was honor when you asked me to help you with designing and recording your custom floor music for your Olympic performance and you performed perfectly with music. I have to admit I was crying a little when your name came up on the screen when they said your name as the winner and hearing the national anthem of the United States playing while the flag went up.

With all my love,

Damon

After Emily read the letter there was a knock at the door she wiped her eyes and went to open the door when she opened it she saw Damon with a huge grin on his face and two tickets to Paris and says "I think we need to go to Paris like we promised each other in 2010"


	5. lavender fujis and lilies

Damon walked around the park looking for Emily and their one year old daughter Sophie he got out of the studio earlier that excepted and wanted to surprise them

He finally spotted them at the swing set Emily pushing their daughter in the toddler swing

"Emily"

Emily turned around and see Damon "Damon what are you doing here I thought you were in the studio all day I am happy to see you and so is your daughter"

" I wanted to surprise both of you" Damon held out a small bouquet of lilies to their daughter and then held out a slightly larger bouquet of lavender fujis to Emily "flowers for my two favorite girls in my life" kissing both of them on the cheek as they enjoy an evening at the park playing together


	6. Bonus chapter

**Emily gives flowers to Damon bonus chapter**

Emily waited patiently backstage waiting for Damon to finish is last set of songs. While Damon was taking his final bows he beamed when he spotted his girlfriend of two years back stage. When Damon got backstage Emily handed him a small bouquet of orchids and sunflowers she said " happy end of tour rock star"

"I have a surprise for you as well" Damon said "grab your purse our driver is park in the back of the venue waiting for us."

"Lead the way my purse is near the exit." After grabbing her purse she saw her family and friend lining the backdoor to the car parked outside

"Damon? What is happening?"

Chloe Kmetko, her mother walked up an handed her a single red rose, followed by Payson, Kaylie, Lauren, Sasha her former coach, her brother Brian and Razor

After getting the last rose from Razor Emily turned around to see Damon on bended knee holding a open ring box "Emily, will you marry me?" "Yes, I will marry you"


End file.
